sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Showtime
Showtime is an American premium cable and satellite television network. Showtime's programming primarily includes theatrically released motion pictures and original television series, along with boxing and mixed martial arts matches, occasional stand-up comedy specials and made-for-TV movies. Current programming Dramas *''Shameless'' (2011) *''Homeland'' (2011) *''Ray Donovan'' (2013) *''The Affair'' (2014) *''Billions'' (2016) *''The Chi'' (2018) *''City on a Hill'' (2019) Comedies *''Who Is America?'' (2018) *''Kidding'' (2018) *''Black Monday'' (2019) Miniseries *''The Loudest Voice'' (2019) Animated *''Our Cartoon President'' (2018) Talk show *''Desus & Mero'' (2019) Sports *''Showtime Championship Boxing'' (1986) *''ShoBox: The New Generation'' (2001) *''Inside the NFL'' (2008) *''All Access'' (2012) *''Jim Rome on Showtime'' (2012) Reality / Documentary *''The Circus'' (2016) *''Shangri-La'' (2019) Adult *''AVN Awards'' (2009) Upcoming programming Comedies *''On Becoming a God in Central Florida'' (August 25, 2019) Dramas *''The L Word: Generation Q'' (Fall 2019)‘The L Word’ Sequel Gets Official Title, Set For Fall Premiere On Showtime Deadline Hollywood, May 22, 2019 *''Halo Miniseries *Your Honor Docu-Series *The Comedy Store'' (2020) In development *''American Gigolo *''The Armageddon Letters *''Chemistry'' *''Fatwa'' *''The Good Lord Bird'' *''Intelligence'' *''Keeping It Real'' *''Kilroy County'' *''The Kingkiller Chronicles *''Omniverse *''The President Is Missing'' *''Shining Vale'' *''The Studio'' *''Super Sad True Love Story *Untitled Jessica Williams/Jim Strouse Project *''Work in Progress *''The Wrong Mans'' *''Yellowjackets'' Former programming The following is a list of Showtime original programs that have appeared on the channel in the past. Scripted series - drama and comedy Various programming - sports, reality, documentary, children, stand-up, sketch, talk show and adult Stand-up comedy specials Original movies Showtime has produced original movies under two titles: "Showtime Original Pictures" and "Showtime Original Pictures for All Ages" (originally "Showtime Original Pictures for Kids"), the latter of which are made-for-cable movies targeted at families: Showtime Original Pictures ;1980s *''Cheaters'' (September 27, 1980) *''A Case of Libel'' (1983) *''The Ratings Game'' (1984) *''Elayne Boosler: Party of One'' (1985) *''Hoover'' (1987) *''Broadway Baby'' (1987) *''Richard Jeni: The Boy from New York City '' (1989) ;1990–1994 *''Deceptions'' (1990) *''Richard Jeni: Crazy from the Heat'' (1991) *''Sketch Artist'' (June 27, 1992) *''Freddy Speaks'' (September 19, 1992) *''Boris and Natasha'' (1992) *''The Great O'Gray'' (1993) *''Public Enemy #2'' (1993) *''Chantilly Lace'' (July 18, 1993) *''Body Bags'' (August 8, 1993) *''Love, Cheat and Steal'' (December 5, 1993) *''But... Seriously'' (March 26, 1994) *''Confessions of a Sorority Girl'' (1994) *''Motorcycle Gang'' (August 5, 1994) *''Runaway Daughters'' (August 12, 1994) *''Parallel Lives'' (August 14, 1994) *''Girls in Prison'' (August 19, 1994) *''Next Door'' (September 4, 1994) ;1995 *''The Wasp Woman'' (1995) *''Max Is Missing'' (1995) *''End of Summer'' (1995) *''Hellfire'' (1995) *''Sketch Artist II: Hands That See'' (January 28, 1995) *''Zooman'' (March 19, 1995) *''Trade-Off'' (April 29, 1995) *''Black Scorpion'' (August 22, 1995) *''The Wharf Rat'' (September 3, 1995) *''A Bucket of Blood'' (September 12, 1995) *''Bloodknot'' (September 7, 1995) *''The Courtyard'' (September 24, 1995) *''Piranha'' (October 1, 1995) *''Down Came a Blackbird'' (October 22, 1995) *''Full Body Massage'' (November 5, 1995) *''Favorite Deadly Sins'' (November 12, 1995) *''The Song Spinner'' (November 19, 1995) *''Out There'' (November 19, 1995) *''Silver Strand'' (November 26, 1995) *''Daisies in December'' (December 3, 1995) ;1996 *''The Halfback of Notre Dame '' (1996) *''Subliminal Seduction'' (1996) *''Prisoner of Zenda, Inc.'' (1996) *''Moonshine Highway'' (1996) *''Last Exit to Earth'' (1996) *''Annie O'' (1996) *''The Right to Remain Silent'' (1996) *''Robin of Locksley'' (1996) *''Conundrum'' (March 3, 1996) *''Heck's Way Home'' (March 8, 1996) *''Undertow'' (March 24, 1996) *''Mr. and Mrs. Loving'' (March 31, 1996) *''September'' (September 25, 1996) *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' (October 31, 1996) *''Homecoming'' (April 14, 1996) *''Escape Clause'' (July 14, 1996) *''Miami Hustle'' (July 21, 1996) *''Losing Chase'' (August 18, 1996) *''Gang in Blue'' (September 8, 1996) *''Humanoids from the Deep'' (September 14, 1996) *''Vampirella'' (September 28, 1996) *''Shadow Zone: The Undead Express'' (October 27, 1996) *''Hidden in America'' (December 1, 1996) *''Critical Choices'' (December 8, 1996) *''Marshal Law'' (December 16, 1996) ;1997–1999 *''Whiskers'' (January 5, 1997) *''Mercenary'' (January 17, 1997) *''Mandela and de Klerk'' (February 16, 1997) *''Dad's Week Off'' (March 27, 1997) *''Ronnie & Julie'' (March 30, 1997) *''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' (April 20, 1997) *''Riot'' (April 27, 1997) *''When Time Expires'' (May 10, 1997) *''The Garden of Redemption'' (May 25, 1997) *''In His Father's Shoes'' (June 15, 1997) *''Desert's Edge'' (June 25, 1997) *''North Shore Fish'' (June 29, 1997) *''Business for Pleasure'' (July 2, 1997) *''The Unspeakable'' (1997) *''Elvis Meets Nixon'' (August 10, 1997) *''The Don's Analyst'' (September 6, 1997) *''Color of Justice'' (September 7, 1997) *''The Westing Game'' (September 14, 1997) *''Lolita'' (September 25, 1997) *''Gold Coast'' (September 28, 1997) *''Joe Torre: Curveballs Along the Way'' (October 17, 1997) *''Alien Avengers'' (1997) *''Alone'' (December 21, 1997) *''Woman Undone'' (December 22, 1997) *''Tricks'' (December 22, 1997) *''The Tale of Sweeney Todd'' (April 19, 1998) *''Inherit the Wind'' (May 29, 1999) *''The Passion of Ayn Rand'' (May 30, 1999) *''A Cooler Climate'' (August 22, 1999) *''Brotherhood of Murder'' (1999) *''Freak City'' (April 1999) ;2000s *''Enslavement: The True Story of Fanny Kemble'' (April 2000) *''Rated X'' (May 13, 2000) *''Dirty Pictures'' (May 20, 2000) *Things Behind the Sun'' (January 24, 2001) *''Bojangles'' (February 2, 2001) *''Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her'' (March 11, 2001) *''Keep the Faith, Baby'' (February 2002) *''10,000 Black Men Named George'' (February 2002) *''Last Call'' (May 25, 2002) *''Soldier's Girl'' (January 20, 2003) *''The Roman Spring of Mrs. Stone'' (May 4, 2003) *''Jasper, Texas'' (June 8, 2003) *''The Reagans'' (November 30, 2003) *''The Lion in Winter'' (December 12, 2003) *''Sucker Free City'' (2004) *''Reversal of Fortune'' (2005) *''Our Fathers'' (May 2005) *''An American Crime'' (May 5, 2008) Showtime Original Pictures for Kids/All Ages *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' (April 7, 1996) *''Legend of the Lost Tomb'' (May 1997) *''Seventeen Again'' (2000) *''Ratz'' (July 9, 2000) *''My Horrible Year!'' (July 4, 2001) *''Bang Bang You're Dead'' (October 13, 2002) *''The Maldonado Miracle'' (October 12, 2003) References Category:Lists Showtime Category:Showtime (TV network) original programs